Solo hay un Camino
by crystal23
Summary: Priss no regresa a Tokio despues de lo ocurrido.... pero su conciencia le dice que algo ha dejado allá ¿le harà caso y regresarà o se olvidarà de su vida allà para siempre? finalmente he actualizado
1. Default Chapter

**" Solo hay un camino"**

Por Crystal.- 

Priss caminaba por la ciudad tranquilamente.  Su vida desde aquel encuentro con Galatea en el espacio, cambió su perspectiva de las cosas.  Seguía siendo una vida solitaria, aislada y aun odiaba a los voomers, pero con otra perspectiva acerca de ellos. 

Había llegado hace ya seis meses.  Su cabello estaba largo, pero estaba mejor cuidado que en un principio, cuando era Night Saber.  Actualmente, vestía un pantalón de color crema y un suéter de color rojo.  Llevaba una bufanda y usando unas botas negras.  Su vida desde su llegada a la tierra, había cambiado.  Ella había cambiado. 

No volvió a Tokio.  No quería volver a aquella ciudad a la cual salvó tantas veces de aquellas maquinas fuera de control.  Galatea, formaba parte de ella. Galatea, era parte de su ser.  Como se lo dijo aquella vez: "Quiero estar en todo y en todos...ser omnipresente". Lo había logrado.

Caminaba entre esas personas siendo una mas del montón.  Sus rostros, algunos ya conocidos, otros desconocidos.  Ya no había voomers haciendo lo que los humanos están materializados, adaptados en su naturaleza a hacer.  Ya no se cometería el mismo error dos veces....tal vez, habían aprendido, tal vez, faltaría mucho por aprender.

Caminaba como tantas veces hacía un departamento ubicado en la zona este de aquella ciudad.  Estaba cerca de las costas.  Había llegado a la tierra y dedicó su ultima canción a ella.  Tenía 19 años cuando todo esto paso.  Aunque sentía que había dejado una parte de si en Tokio.  Lo sabía ...lo había dejado a él allá.  Las había dejado a ellas. La ultima vez que las vio, estaban dirigiéndose a gran velocidad a la atmósfera terrestre, quedándose ella en la estación espacial.  Fue la ultima vez que las vio.

Solo sabía de Silia Steangrate por lo que se decía en las noticias.  Era una afamada investigadora de la tecnología androide.  Quiso hacerse cargo de aquello para evitar el error se repitiera con alguien que tomara las riendas por Genom.  NO quería que la historia se repitiera. Con apoyo del gobierno. 

La policía A D. Fue disuelta.  Tal vez fue lo mejor.  Tal vez fue lo peor.  Tomaba un diario del dispensador de la calle, afuera de su edificio.

Subió los cuatro pisos hasta su departamento.  Todo lo que tenía lo había conseguido gracias a Mike.  Este la había encontrado vagando en aquella zona desierta.  Le contó la historia, haciéndole prometer que no la divulgaría a nadie.  Este lo prometió. Vivió con él, su esposa y sus dos hijos por tres meses.  Ahora tenía gracias a él, un departamento y un empleo como mesera en uno de los restaurantes mas populares de la ciudad.  Siempre estaría agradecida con Mike.  Sus hijos le llamaban Tía Priss...o hermana mayor. Se sentía bien donde estaba.

No tenía porque regresar a Tokio.  Se despojó de toda su ropa e ingresó en la regadera.  Cerrando los ojos, recordaba aquellos días como guerrera.  Abrió los ojos observando una cicatriz que tenía cerca de su cintura.  Fue aquel día. Con aquellos robots de payasos pequeños. Él le salvó aquella vez.  ¿cómo estaría él? ¿O Lina? ¿O Nene? Los extrañaba.  Lo admitía en esos momentos, pero no iba a regresar.  

Salió de la regadera.  Encendió su computador.  En ese momento le inspiró entrar a su viejo correo.  Al que tenía cuando vivía en Tokio.  Vio muchos mensajes en su viejo correo.  Algunos tenían fechas de cinco, cuatro y tres meses atrás.- Seguro, desistieron- pensó ella al mirar que no habían mas recientes.  

La mayoría eran de Nene...sonrió en solo pensar en aquella infantil chiquilla que se había convertido en su hermana.  Lina estaba también en aquellos correos. Pasó la siguiente hora revisándolos.  Preguntaban donde estaba, si estaba bien.  Tal vez desistieron pensando que había muerto.  Era lo mejor.  Aunque ....- _¿qué es esto?_- observando uno de tres meses atrás _- ¿León? ¿Cómo lo habrás conseguido? De seguro Nene...pero ¿Lo abro? ¿Lo abro? Pero si lo abro, y es lo que temo, no me lo perdonaría...no puedo_- pensando y cerrando sus ojos,- _¡¡Rayos!! No puedo...esta es mi vida ahora...no soy como ellos...¡¡tal vez soy como Mackie!! No pertenezco a ningún lado...si regreso a Tokio, lo que temo se cumplirá...ella es parte de mi ahora...  No quiero causar daño, como ella hizo...se que está dormida pero cuando despierte...._

Cerró su computador.  Miró por la ventana. Estaba anocheciendo.  Se colocó una camisa blanca, una falda negra y un corbatín en su cuello.  Era mesera.  Sus zapatos negros de tacón.  Era increíble que fuese aquella rocanrrolera, de aquel descuidado bar en Tokio.  Simplemente, fue una vida, que dejó atrás.

Colocándose un abrigo, salió nuevamente de su departamento, apagando las luces.  No era como ella vivía en Tokio. Vivía en el descuido, en lo imprevisto.  Ahora su vida estaba planificada y de acuerdo a un horario.  No era impulsiva, era mas bien bastante coordinada.  Ahora se dirigía a un garaje que estaba en el primer nivel de aquel edificio.  Hacía frío.  Ingresando en aquel garaje encontró a un sujeto tratando de encender una moto.  Trabajaba en el motor.  

Viendo los zapatos de la joven dijo- Ya temía que no vinieses a visitarme.- dijo aquel sujeto de tez clara y cabellos plomizos.- no viniste al cumpleaños de Suzie.

-Lo se- dijo Priss mirando la motocicleta- toma- sacando un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo- son unos pendientes para ella.

-Estas muy extraña- dijo el mirándole- mas extraña de cuando te conocí. ¿Algo te preocupa?

-No es nada- dijo ella seriamente- es el encendido...- dijo ella mirándole- le falta una pieza, justo allí,.- señalándole el punto exacto en la motocicleta.

-¿Dónde aprendiste de motos Priscila? –preguntó el mirándole.  Ella le sonrió sutilmente y se incorporó.

-Ya tengo que irme- dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Adiós- dijo Mike viéndole irse. En ese momento, su esposa llega.

-¿no era esa Priscila?-preguntó la mujer acercándose a su esposo.  Ella había llegado por otra puerta que venía del departamento de ellos.

-Si.- dijo Mike mirándole- dejó esto para Suzie...

-me gustaría que por una vez, no fuese tan retraída y me contase algo de su vida...

-Ya la conoces...- dijo el mirándole- solo sabemos que viene de Tokio. No sabemos nada de sus amigos. Su vida allí.  Nada de su pasado.  Solo lo que ella vive y como vive aquí.

-Sabes que después de todo lo ocurrido en Tokio con los Voomers, no muchas personas están dispuestas a hablar de eso... lo que se vivió allá fue una pesadilla.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-llegas justo a tiempo- dijo una chica de cabellos castaño  y ojos azules- ha comenzado a llegar mucha gente, Priscila... 

-Con eso de la famosa conferencia en la ciudad era de esperarse...-dijo otra chica de cabellos rojos.

-¿Conferencia?-preguntó ella mirándoles-

-¿En que planeta vives?-dijo la otra- es una conferencia de representantes y gobernantes de todo Japón.  Con el caos que sufrió Tokio meses atrás, la están realizando aquí.

Su rostro se contrajo.  No le gustaba eso. Personas de Tokio en esa ciudad.  Una de ellas dijo- ¿Estas bien?

-Si- dijo ella mintiéndoles- vamos a trabajar...

pasaron tres horas.  La noche corría de lo mas normal y el restaurante estaba lleno de caras conocidas y desconocidas al mismo tiempo.  El restaurante constaba de un segundo nivel con ventanas tipo invernadero en donde se podía observar la ciudad.

-priscila- dijo una de las chicas- ¿puedes reemplazarme arriba?

-¿No ves que estoy aquí?-decía ella estando en el bar.

-Es que...hay un sujeto que me mira raro- dijo ella mirándole—no quiero problemas...

Exhalando profundo dijo- Dile entonces que no te moleste...

-No me escucha- dijo ella y colocando un rostro angelical dijo- ¿No podrías ir? ¿por favor???

- está bien- dijo sin mirarle  y pensando dijo- _Es igual a Nene...-_ saliendo del bar y subiendo las escaleras.

Preguntaba entre las mesas si todo estaba bien.  Vio el sujeto que molestaba a su amiga. Pero este no le prestó atención.  Ella pensaba que era un idiota.

-mesera- dijo un sujeto acompañado de dos hombres y una mujer.

Sacaba una libreta para tomar notas y dijo sin mirarle el rostro - ¿Qué va a querer?

-Mi amiga quiere una copa de vino blanco, nosotros un wisky y...- observándole- ¿acaso la conozco?

Observó al sujeto y lo reconoció ... lo había visto tantas veces... incluso llegaron a ayudarse un par de veces.  Pero no era tan fácil identificarla debido al cambio físico de la chica.  Usaba maquillaje, vestía como camarera.

-no lo creo- dijo ella tratando de mantener el control.—traeré su orden en un momento...- retirándose.

Hizo el resto de su turno tranquila.  Terminó a la una.  Salió de aquel lugar.  Hacían horas que aquel sujeto se había marchado junto a sus amigos.

-Hasta luego Priscila- dijo una de sus amigas a la hora de cierre en la calle- que llegues bien...

-igualmente.- se despedía ella.  Desde la sombra de un edificio alguien le observaba. 

-Así que ¿Priscila? Entonces, no estaba equivocado...- haciendo que la joven volteara.- te han buscado por todas partes ¿lo sabes, no?

-¿Acaso me acosas?- dijo mirándole y usando un acento mas amenazador.  Mucho tiempo había pasado.

-Para nada- dijo el mirándole- no eres de mi tipo...eres mas bien de León ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Qué quieres Daly?-mirándole.

-Así que si eres Priss ¡¡Vaya!! Vestida de esa forma, es difícil reconocerte...-dijo el riéndose.

-No pueden saberlo- dijo ella mirándole que provocó que este le observara- no deben saberlo...

-¿A que te refieres? – dijo el mirándole- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo Nene y Leon y la señorita Steangrate han buscado? Desde hace mas de seis meses...no apareces en ningún lado...

-Eso es por el simple hecho que no quería ser encontrada- dijo ella de manera cortante impresionándolo y borrando la sutil sonrisa de su rostro.

-Si no te conociera como lo hice en Tokio, diría que andas escondiéndote Priss...

-No me llames Priss.- dijo ella mirándole- esa persona murió en el espacio...mi nombre es Priscila.

-Claro, como tu digas.- dijo el mirándole - ¿con que mesera? Pensábamos que estarías cantando...

-Mi ultima canción fue hace seis meses...- comenzando a caminar. Daly se colocó a su lado y caminaban juntos.

-Tokio es muy diferente- dijo el mirándole- la Policía AD fue disuelta...

-Lo se- dijo ella mirando el camino.  A pesar de ser la una, la ciudad estaba activa no como Tokio pero habían personas en la calle.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine porque me encargaron ser la seguridad de unos representantes de Tokio... aun no está apta para una reunión de esta magnitud. pero hoy, era mi noche libre.  Regresaré a Tokio en tres días.

-Ya veo- dijo ella mirándole y después donde caminaba. Quería preguntarle por todos,  pero ¿sabría acaso de todos?

-León es jefe del departamento de crímenes de la Policía normal...Nene es asistente de comunicaciones de la policía...- adivinando exactamente lo que necesitaba saber.

-¿Ah si? Me alegro por ellos...-dijo ella mirando solo el camino.

-¿no preguntarás por los demás?-preguntó mirándole.

-No tengo porque hacerlo, porque se que me lo dirás...

-Así es,.- dijo el mirándole- después que todo terminó, que Tokio una vez mas estuvo a salvo pero destruida. volví...no pensaba hacerlo...pero algo que me dijo León, hace mucho tiempo me hizo recapacitar, me dijo "que no estábamos hechos para otra cosa ni nos sentiríamos conformes laborando en otra cosa que no fuese la policía."

Ella le observó por un instante.  No dijo nada. Guardó silencio.

-Tu amiga, Lina Yamasaki, labora como asistente financiera en los laboratorios Steangrate...con Silia  y Nigel.

-¿Acaso ellos...

-Si- dijo él adivinando su pregunta- siguen juntos... León me explicó todo... de su relación... 

-¿Qué hay del hermano de Silia? ¿De Mackie?

-Trabaja en el laboratorio como asistente de Nigel...aunque pasa últimamente mas tiempo en la policía...  con Nene...cada uno ha seguido su camino...

-Como yo he seguido el mío y te agradecería... que no le dijeras a nadie en Tokio de lo que acabas de ver, o en todo caso, que me viste...

-¿por qué es tu actitud? Te han buscado todos, incluso león.  Lamentablemente es tan cabezadura que no nos hace caso, aun te busca...busca movimientos bancarios, registros, transacciones, todo...no apareces en ninguna parte- alzando el tono de su voz y sorprendiendo a la muchacha.

-¡¡mi vida terminó en Tokio!!! Lo que pudo ser, ya no puede ser...hazlo desistir, por favor... es un riesgo con todo...y todos...

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿por qué no me cuentas?

-Tengo que irme.-dijo ella acelerando el paso.- recuerda lo que te he dicho...

-No prometo nada- dijo el mirando a donde la chica se perdía entre las personas.

No volvió a verla en el restaurante.  La joven se reportó enferma.  Daly volvió a Tokio una vez todo terminó.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿cómo te fue?-preguntaba Leon mirándole- ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

-Bastante sorpresivo- dijo el mirándole mientras tomaban un café.

-¡¡Leoncito!!!- decía Nene ingresando con unos papeles en mano- ¡¡no creerás esto!!! 

-¡¡Que no me llames Leoncito!!- dijo el oficial bastante molesto.  Detrás de ella ingresaba Mackie- ¿Qué haces aquí?- observando al joven.

-¡¡No vas a creerlo!!- dijo ella mirándole- Mackie descubrió movimiento en el correo de Priss.- Daly les observaba...

-¿Qué???-preguntaba el hombre -¿Saben acaso donde está?

-No- dijo Mackie observándole- el rastreador no estaba encendido en ese momento, tropecé con esto por un programa que hace seis meses, Nene instaló en nuestros servidores... tuve suerte de percatarme de esto..

-¿NO es grandioso?- dijo Nene feliz- quiere decir que ella si regresó con vida...

-Pero ¿Dónde está?-dijo León tomando los papeles de la mano de Nene y observándoles.- ¿Alguna idea?

-Solo que si está en Japón-dijo Mackie- otra ubicación mas exacta, no tenemos...

-¡¡Rayos!!- dijo León mirándoles a ellos.  Daly guardó silencio y no dijo nada.

***-*-*-*-*-*-* Una Semana después *-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¡¡Que lugar tan fantástico ¿no?!!-preguntaba la joven de 18 años desmontándose con unos shorts y camiseta corta de un vehículo color plateado. Mas atrás venían mas personas- Grandiosa mi idea ¿No?

-Nene- dijo Lina mirándole.  Daly venía con ella- cuando te dijimos que iríamos de vacaciones ¿cómo se te ocurrió este lugar?

-Es una sorpresa- observándoles- bien ¿Nos vamos a un hotel?- tomándose del brazo de Mackie.

-Recuerda lo que te dijo Silia- dijo Lina guiñándole un ojo- no hagas nada con su hermanito...

-Aunque no se que sé refirió con eso- dijo Mackie para si.

-No hagas caso- dijo ella mirando a Lina reprochadoramente- vámonos... caminando delante de ellos. 

-Lina- dijo Daly mirándole- hay algo que no te he dicho...a nadie realmente...

-¿Qué puede ser?-preguntaba mirándole.

-Es sobre Priss- dijo bajando el tono de su voz.

-¿Priss? ¿Qué sabes de ella?-mirándole.

-Es que la ....he visto...

-¿Queeeeeee???- gritó la joven que provocó que Mackie y Nene se voltearán.

-¿Qué te pasa Lina?-preguntó Nene acercándose.

-¿Pero donde la viste?

-Hace casi un par de semanas....en un pueblo no muy lejos de este- dijo el mirándole- donde se llevó a cabo la reunión.

-¿Y no nos dijiste nada? ¿Ni siquiera a León?

-¿Qué dices Lina?-preguntaba Nene.

-Daly vio a Priss- dijo Lina mirando a su novio reprochadoramente- en un pueblo cerca de este...

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? – dijo Nene que atrajo varias miradas a su alrededor- ¿Y me escuchaste hablar aquello con León y no dijiste nada?

-¿Qué podía hacer? Me hizo prometer que no diría nada...

-Vamos allá-dijo Lina mirándole- Ahora.

-No...ella no quiere.- dijo el mirándole- algo pasa. Con ella.  No quiere que sepan que está allá... Dios sabe porque, pero sigue siendo una actitud prepotente...

-El proyecto de Silia, para ser concluido, requiere de Priss.- dijo Mackie mirándoles-tal vez...

-No- dijo Nene- no accederá a hacerse el experimento- dijo ella desanimada- supongo que no querrá saber nada de los voomers... en todo caso, y de todas maneras, de eso se trata....

-Iremos a verla- dijo Lina devolviéndose para tomar un taxi –alquilaremos un auto si es necesario pero iremos...

-Siiii – dijo Nene contenta- ¡¡PRISS AQUÍ VAMOS!!!

Tomando su móvil Daly dijo –Que rayos...que lo sepa no lo matará...-marcando un numero.

-¿A Quien llamas?-.preguntó Nene.

-A Priss- dijo el mirándoles- investigué en los tres días que estuve en esa ciudad...también tengo su dirección....

-¿A cuánto tiempo está?

-Como a dos horas de aquí- dijo el – no contesta...

-Llamarás cuando estemos allá.- dijo Lina deteniendo un taxi.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Quién podrá ser?-preguntó Priss mientras se preparaba para salir a trabajar y el timbre sonaba desesperadamente.

-Están aquí- dijo una voz masculina al ella contestar el telefono-. ¿Priss?

-¿Quienes??- sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-Estoy con Nene, Mackie y Lina en la ciudad, Priss- dijo el sorprendiendo a la joven- quieren verte...

-¿Y supongo que tu tuviste que abrir tu bocota?- reprochándole- además no puedo, voy de salida- cerrando el teléfono.  Se colocó sus zapatos y abriendo la puerta para salir, se encontró con cuatro rostros.

-¿Priss?- dijeron Mackie Lina y Nene, al observarla tan cambiada.- ¿Eres tu?-preguntó Lina.

No contestó nada.  Lina y Nene impulsivamente le abrazaron. Comenzaron a sollozar se solo verles.

-¿por qué Priss?- dijo Nene aun abrazándole - ¿Por qué?

-Era algo, que tenia que hacer- dijo ella abrazándoles también- estoy agradecida de verles...

-¿Qué pasó Priss? – dijo Mackie una vez ella los hizo pasar y se sentaron en la sala del departamento- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-No es facil de explicar Mackie...pero solo que, cuando regresé no quise volver a Tokio...

-Has cambiado.- dijo Lina mirándole- has cambiado mucho...no solo físicamente... Daly nos ha dicho que incluso eres ... ¿Camarera?- dijo Riéndose sutilmente.

-No se que tiene de gracioso- dijo ella mirándoles-acabo de llamar para decir que no voy hoy... ¿qué es lo que quieren?

-Pues no se de que se quejan-dijo Mackie mirándole- estas muy linda...

-Oye – dijo Nene celosa- no tienes derecho a hacer eso- jalándole una oreja.

-Queremos que regreses a Tokio- dijo Lina mirándole- solo por este fin de semana....mañana es sábado.... volverías (si quieres volver) el domingo... ven con nosotros...

-no lo se.- dijo ella mirándoles- realmente, no lo se...

-Mira Priss,- dijo Nene mirándole- no teníamos ninguna intención de venir aquí...estamos de vacaciones y Daly por fin dijo donde estabas temiendo que te llegáramos a ver. Ven con nosotros...Silia y Nigel se alegrarán de verte...también León...

Guardó silencio.  Daly dijo- si quieres, venos a la entrada del hotel Momichi mañana a las siete de la mañana ...nos iremos si no llegas y disfrutaremos de nuestras vacaciones como teníamos planeado...

Se fueron dejándola sola en su departamento.  Nunca pensó que llegaría ese día pero llegó.  Aunque la duda de porque Silia quería verle, rondaba su cabeza.  Tomaría una decisión. Tenía que ser ahora.****

***-*-*-*-*-***-**--*--*--*-***

Primera parte de esta historia.  Una historia de Bubble Gum Crisis...me encanta esta serie.  Me atreví a hacer un fic debido a que unos meses atrás solo había una sola historia en español.  Quise colaborar. Nunca vi la primera temporada pero no importa.  He leído muchas criticas dirigidas a esta serie de animé.  Dicen que no es muy buena comparada con la primera por varias razones.  Pero no importa.

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	2. capitulo dos

**" Solo hay un camino"**

**Por Crystal.-**

**Nota preliminar: Gracias a Utena-Puchiko-Nyu, Dizzy testament, Mey Black Serenity, Cyan Moon, Byrdy y Saya Mitzra por su apoyo. Se que tardé espacio de dos años en actualizar pero el tiempo es corto y necesitaba un buen cierre para este corto fic. Espero venir en un futuro con algo inspirado de esta serie y por supuesto mas largo. Un beso. **

**------ Capitulo dos.----- **

**CLAUSURA**

_-"Ahora y siempre seré parte de ti"- escuchaba a la voz susurrarle en sus sueños.- "Siempre estaremos juntas Priss...Siempre_"- con aquel recordatorio, ella salió abruptamente de su sueño.

Respiraba con dificultad y observaba a su alrededor con un notable temor. Vio la ventana abierta de donde una brisa fresca se filtraba. No se escuchaba mas nada que el viento soplar.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y dijo.- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

-"Solo quiero que me prometas algo: que regresarás aquí... que volverás... ¿De acuerdo?..."—Escuchó la voz de León desde sus recuerdos.- "Que volverás"

-Pero... volví...- murmuró ella por primera vez sintiéndose vulnerable. Finalmente y después de mucho tiempo de mostrar una actitud preponderante, fría e invulnerable, su rostro, sus facciones se suavizaban a la par que su corazón sentía nuevas sensaciones que, jamás se habría imaginado.

Pero algo mas pasaba y estaba segura. No creía que su llamado desde Tokio fuera coincidencia. Apreciaba a Silia... pero ¿Era tanta así su insistencia por verla?

Concluyó que algo debía de pasar para pedir su presencia con tanta insistencia y por lo que parecía no era solo allí en solo verla.

"¿Sabes cuanto tiempo Nene y Leon y la señorita Steangrate han buscado? Desde hace mas de seis meses...no apareces en ningún lado..." Fueron las palabras de Daly aquel día que la siguió por la calle. Y luego, viene con ellos... ¡Rayos! Y tan fácil que se había hecho su vida olvidando y dejando ir... volviendo a empezar. Recostó su cabeza en la almohada e inevitablemente pensó en León. No había pensado en él desde hacía mucho tiempo. En verdad, lo había extrañado. Pero solo en el principio. Después, pensaba en él de vez en cuando.

Faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer. Decidió no quedarse en cama ya. Se incorporó y decidió estar lista a tiempo para cuando llegara el momento de reunirse con el grupo. Tomó una ducha, empacó dos mudas de ropa, fue a dejar una nota a Mike y su familia, explicándoles que saldría un fin de semana y volvería; y salió del edificio sin desayunar. Caminaba por las calles, que comenzaban a surgir personas para dirigirse a sus labores.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del Hotel Momiji con mochila en su espalda, ya le esperaban. Detectó la sonrisa enorme en el rostro de Mackie, y Lina sonrió también mientras Nene, saltaba acercándose a ella hasta abrazarla.- ¡Viniste, viniste¡Sabía que venías con nosotros Priss.

-Un momento... no voy a quedarme en Tokio, Nene- habló ella aunque no se separó de ella. Observando a Daly y Lina agregó.- Estaré dos días allá. Es todo.

Lina la vio subir al vehículo y declaró al oído a Daly.- Eso es lo que ella cree...

Daly dijo.- No se que hacer contigo a veces...- suspiró- Ella no le va a gustar que planeen cosas a sus espaldas...

-Sabes que, Silia nos dijo: sin hacerle sospechar...

-Ella no le gustará lo que intentan ustedes...- murmuró Daly ascendiendo al vehículo y lanzándole una mirada compasiva a la mujer que iba en el asiento trasero, claro que esta no lo escuchó y pensó para si mismo_- "León me va a matar cuando se entere"-_ Pensando en las consecuencias cuando le revelara que la mujer estaba nuevamente en la ciudad.- _"Aunque no tengo porque decirle"_ – rió para si mismo atrayendo la mirada inquisidora de todos en el coche. _–"Tokio es grande... jamás se encontrarían... y ella parece no quiere verlo..."_

Priss la mayor parte del camino escuchaba en silencio las incidencias que Nene le informaba. Incluso sonreía un par de ocasiones escuchándole. "Parece feliz..." pensó un instante.- "ES feliz"- suspiró en un segundo. Mackie se conformaba con solo ver. Le alegraba que estuviera bien. Recordaba que, la última vez que lo vio estaba siendo controlado por aquélla criatura... se alegraba que todo resultara como debía ser. Aunque había que tener gran voluntad para hacer lo que Nene hacía. Era notable que sus sentimientos por Mackie eran fuertes. Pero ¿Hasta donde durarían?

Los humanos envejecemos... nuestros organismos cambian, evolucionando y finalmente el tiempo, nos va envejeciendo. Mackie nunca envejecería.

"De ahora en adelante, seré parte de ti Priss" aquel pensamiento le heló la sangre. Veía a Mackie hablar con Lina quien se había volteado para conversar y lo veía animarse, reír, hacer gestos... sintió un escalofríos e instintivamente se abrazó a si misma.

-¿Estás bien Priss? – preguntó Nene quien le observó en aquel instante.- ¿Priss? – Ahora dos pares de ojos mas le observan. Daly no podía mirarle directamente pues estaba conduciendo.

Ella asintió con su rostro y volvió su mirada a la ventana. Tenía una sospecha... una terrible sospecha... ¿Si Silia sabía esto¿Sería por ello que, la buscaban con tanta insistencia?

-Oye Lina..- dijo al fin atrayendo la atención de la susodicha. Las palabras tomaron unos segundos para salir de sus labios.- Silia... ¿ella sabe que estoy yendo para Tokio?

-No. – admitió.- Creo que será toda una sorpresa para ella...- sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Por qué insistieron en encontrarme? – allí los cuatro guardaron silencio.- ¿Acaso no se les ocurrió que, no quería ser encontrada?

En aquel instante todo fue silencio en el coche.

Duraron un minuto en silencio. La voz de Nene se hizo escuchar cuando tenuemente declaró.- Eso imaginábamos... – su mirada tenía cierta melancolía que aturdió a la joven Asaragi. – Pero Priss: eres de nuestra familia... eres como una hermana para mi... me daba mucha tristeza no volver a saber de ti y...

-Creo que, lo que Nene quiere decir es que, de todas maneras, el destino quiso que nos volviéramos a ver- interrumpió Lina a Nene antes de que dijera algo indebido. – El destino fue muy oportuno ¿No lo crees Priss?

Se quedó en silencio y las observó. Nene sonrió nerviosa. Daly se conformaba con hacer andar el vehículo y Mackie... Mackie le observaba de una manera particularmente especial. Ella le devolvió la mirada y él algo avergonzado volvió su vista al camino.

El resto del viaje ella guardó silencio. Aunque Nene trataba de preguntarle sobre las personas que conocía en aquella solitaria vida fuera de Tokio, Priss no les daba detalles. Solo dijo que estuvo habitando con una familia hasta que tuvo suficiente dinero para sacar el departamento.

-Debo admitir que es una historia entretenida- declaró Mackie – Siempre has sido una sobreviviente Priss... hasta fuera del espacio... – bajando su mirada.- Y cuando ella... bueno...

-"Ella" ¿qué? – observándole.

-Lo se todo Priss... lo que ella te dijo...- Priss abrió sus ojos mesurablemente.- Lo que hizo contigo... Por eso es que...

-¡Mackie!

-Lo siento Lina...- declaró con ahogo.- Pero ella tiene que saberlo... tiene derecho a saberlo...

"Ellos solo te buscaban para destruirte" – decía una voz en su cabeza- "solo para confirmar sus propios miedos..." "¿Por que aun confías en ellos?"

-¿Saber que?

-Es que... no se como decirte esto pero... cuando estuvieron allá... bueno tu por lo menos, pudiste ser afectada por las partículas que cayeron a la tierra...

-Verás Priss- declaró Nene interviniendo.- Las partículas que, cayeron a la tierra fueron disueltas al cruzar la atmósfera pero... el contacto directo que pudiste tener con Galatea en el espacio... bueno tu sangre puede estar contaminada.

-Galatea puede estar dormida dentro de ti... esperando a salir...

-¡Eso no es verdad! – Tratando de sonar convincente.- Eso no es...- callando.- ¿Es por eso que me buscaban?

-Nosotras fuimos sometidas a la prueba y resultó negativa...

-Entonces me buscaban porque resulto una amenaza... no porque me extrañaban...

-Priss: sabes que no es verdad.

-¡No me llames así! –le gritó a Nene sorprendiéndoles.- ¡Ese no es mi nombre!

El auto se estacionó en una parada de semáforo. Ella salió del coche pese a los gritos de que se detuviera de Daly y Nene. Los escuchaba pero se mezcló con la multitud de Tokio perdiéndose de su vista.

-¿Y ahora, que haremos? – preguntó Lina preocupada.

No hubo respuesta.

La noche cayó en la ciudad de Tokio. Daly y Lina recorrieron las calles buscando a Priss y no la encontraron. Tal vez no quería ser encontrada. Le reportaron a Silia lo que había ocurrido aquella misma tarde.

_-Debieron de informarle desde un primer instante lo que ocurría._

_-Tu misma lo dijiste: Priss no actúa por cuenta propia. Priss jamás se habría escondido de nosotros al menos que, sospechara lo que ocurría. Y esta no lo sabe. _

_-Pero Galatea Si.- declaró Mackie.- Tal como pasó cuando el Doctor Steangrate ocasionó el terremoto de Tokio para destruirla, ella solo esperó, para volver a surgir una vez la encontraran... – Silia bajó su cabeza reflejando tristeza. _

_-Tenemos que encontrarla- Declaró Nene._

_-Pero ¿Dónde Nene? La ciudad es una ruina tras otra. Pese a las remodelaciones, hay muchas zonas baldías... jamás la encontraremos al menos que no quiera ser encontrada...- Ahí observó a Daly y declaró.- ¿Podríamos encontrarla con la ayuda de la policía? _

_-Nos faltan demasiados hombres. De por si, la Ciudad ya es bastante grande para la contingencia de hombres que existe...- negando con su cabeza. _

_-Tal vez volvió a casa nuevamente.. _

_-No. Galatea le dará órdenes que se esconda... _

_-"Priscila" – murmuró Daly mirando al techo y atrayendo miradas.- Adoptó una nueva identidad... _

_-Y ella cree que lo hizo por cuenta propia...- declaró Nene.- Pero no es así. Galatea da las órdenes... _

_-Con razón ella se escondió.- En aquel momento sonó el comunicador. Silia lo tomó y escuchó la voz de Nigel. _

_-Silia.. ._

_-Dime Nigel. _

_-La maquina ya está ensamblada y lista.- Declaró Nigel. – Solo falta que Priss venga._

-He ahí el problema: No sabemos donde puede estar...- Murmuró Mackie siendo escuchado por su hermana.

Daly suspiró pesadamente. Ciertamente, había sido un largo día. Priss desaparecida en la ciudad y siguiendo consejos de una criatura como Galatea. Si pensó que el peligro acabó cuando esa cosa salió de la atmósfera terrestre, se había equivocado.

-"Priss¿Dónde puedes estar?" – preguntó Lina.

En aquel mismo instante una mujer entraba forzando la puerta condenada del club nocturno. Estaba en ruinas y las ventanas estaban rotas y maderas cruzadas impedían que ingresara alguien. Así estaba gran parte de aquella zona: totalmente desolada.

"Debiste escuchar a tu conciencia" – Declaró su voz interior.- "Sabías que no te buscarían mas allá del interés..."

-No es verdad...

"Si es verdad..."- declaró su voz interior.- "Fuiste una tonta... solo querían usarte..." en aquel momento comienza a llover y ella aun trataba de quitar maderos y cruzar entre ellos..-"Todos son iguales"- fue cuando escuchó un vehículo de motor que se dirigía a ella. Rápidamente se escondió entre las sombras. Las luces iluminaron parte de su silueta. El agua caía a grandes cantaros.- Este es tu destino Asaragi... acostúmbrate...

Sabía con el agua destilándole por el rostro que, las lagrimas estaban siendo retiradas por el liquido que caía de los cielos. El clima estaba siendo inclemente con ella. Retiró finalmente la tabla y la dejó caer en la acera. Ingresó con cierta timidez y el lugar estaba a oscuras.

Recordaba donde estaban los interruptores. Palpó con su mano hasta que los encontró. No creía que encenderían y cuando los encendió, solo un bombillo casi cayendo del techo fue el que prendió.

El lugar estaba hecho ruinas. Mesas volcadas. Sillas destruidas. Vio el bar y tenía botellas de licor aun conservadas aunque tenían sobre ellas telas de araña. Parecía que cerraron el lugar luego de declararse zona de emergencia.

No bebía pero aquello merecía un brindis. Fue atrás del bar y tomando una de las botellas del estante, la destapó y sentándose detrás del mostrador del bar aun empapada, comenzó a beber para entrar en calor. A los cuatro o cinco tragos levantó la mirada y fue atrás del escenario encontrando unas mantas y cortinajes que usaban en el escenario. Las arrancó y se abrigó con ellas yendo nuevamente atrás del mostrador.

Siguió bebiendo por un largo rato. Pensaba en las voces que se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Tan diferentes. De distintas personas.

Si la locura tenía un síntoma inicial, ya creía que era aquel. Bajo los efectos del licor comenzó a perder el conocimiento.

A altas horas de la madrugada, la puerta fue abierta. Unos pasos se aproximaban a ella pero no podía darse cuenta. Estaba profundamente dormida por los efectos del alcohol.

Los pasos al igual que su dueño se aproximaban iluminando todo con una linterna de mano. Sus ojos oscuros escudriñaban todos los rincones del lugar. Iba a darse por vencido cuando un sonido le llamó la atención, dirigiéndolo atrás del bar.

Notó la figura envuelta en aquellas cortinas y con la botella de licor a medio consumir y sus cabellos empapados.- Santo Cielo...- declaró y sin pensarlo dos veces, se echó a la mujer en los brazos, saliendo del bar y montándola en un coche.

Cerró la puerta del local abandonado y le apoyó la tabla en contra de la puerta. Mirando al coche suspiró. En realidad, no pensaba que podría correr con tanta suerte.

Solo esperaba que no se despertara a mitad del camino. Subió a su coche, arrojó la linterna un lado y viendo dormir a la pasajera, se perdió en la madrugada con Priss a su lado.

**---------- Continuará. **

**¡HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS QUE INSISTIERON POR ESPACIO DE AÑOS! –Si no bromeo años señores- PARA LA CONCLUSIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA... EN VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS Y GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HICIERON LLEGAR ÚLTIMAMENTE. HICE ESPACIO EN MI ALOCADA AGENDA PARA CONCLUIR MI EXPERIMENTO. **

**¿QUIÉN ES EL HOMBRE QUE SE LLEVO A PRISS¡Ay que miedo! Un desconocido se la lleva así nada mas... pero ¿Qué hacía el sujeto a esas horas en las calles? Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo que será el último. **

**Para aquellos que me dijeron que la historia era muy diferente a la trama de BBC mas aun con la actitud de Priss ahora tienen una respuesta: ella no actúa por cuenta propia. Y se conocerá un poco mas en el próximo capitulo, que no tardaré dos años en publicar, lo prometo... **

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos a mi correo y por supuesto,. Un RR es bien recibido.**


End file.
